The present invention relates to a decorative lamp shade and Christmas lamp assembly which is easy to assemble without the use of any external fastening devices, and which has mounting hooks for hanging on a Christmas tree.
A variety of Christmas lamp sets and decorative strings are known and available on the market. There is a Christmas lamp set having decorative, spherical glass lamp shades respectively fastened to and place round the lamps thereof to make them beautiful. However, the installation of these decorative, spherical glass lamp shades is not easy. Further, because the lamp shades are fastened to the lamps by an adhesive glue, the lamp shades cannot be conveniently removed from the lamps when installed for a replacement. If any lamp shade is damaged, the lamp shade as well as the respective lamp socket must be replaced.